


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by venomedveins



Series: Agron/Duro/Nasir [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingering, Germancest, Incest, M/M, Marines, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, fleching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Duro return from being deployed for 9 months to surprise their sleeping and unsuspecting boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. The asks I got on tumblr for this fic were astronomical. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much to crazzzedope for being an amazing beta. Seriously, I would not be able to put out fics like this without her help.

Snowflakes fall silently along the quiet street, another layer to the few inches already there. The house is dark except for the Christmas tree. It's massive, nearly nine feet tall and glittering blue, green and red, at least a hundred ornaments hanging from it's branches. It looks like it should be photographed in a magazine. There is tinsel around all the door frames and a small nativity scene placed delicately on the mantel around the photos and trinkets already there. 

Duro smiles over to Agron as he shuts the door, heaving a deep sigh. It seems that Nasir went full out this year, even the scent of the house is Christmasy - a mix of peppermint and pine. It's nice to come home to, almost like they never left. 

They set their dufflebags down in the front hall, tossing hats and jackets as they move through the house. Spartacus would have their heads if he saw how they were handling their uniforms, but both of their minds are elsewhere. It's been too long and though the house is spotless, in some ways they feel like strangers. Agron doesn't remember buying the mirror hanging in the hallway and Duro can barely remember what their bathroom looks like. Its like they have to review their whole world here just to fit back into it. 

One thing they hope hasn't changed too much.

Pushing open their bedroom door, both men can see that Nasir is sprawled in the center of their California king bed, wearing only one of the brother's t-shirts (guessing Agron's by the cut out neckline). He's flanked on either side by two large dogs. They're Tibetan Mastiffs, both easily a hundred and fifty pounds and sprawled on their sides like that, they're longer than Nasir. The black one – Agron's - raises his head the moment the door unhooks, giving a low growl. 

Nasir groans in his sleep at the noise, reaching out to wrap a hand in the dog's thick fur. His brother, Axl (Duro only decided to call him that because of his red fur) shuffles closer and both men at the door share a look. They had originally gotten the dogs because they wanted them – something to play with when they were home and take care of, but the brothers had to admit that they made good guards for their boyfriend. 

“Hetfield,” Agron murmurs, stepping into a strip of light, and at once the dog perks up – tail wagging at his master's voice, “Come here.”

The dog leaves Nasir's side, slipping onto the floor and trotting up to Agron. He pets through it's thick fur, kissing the top of his head before stepping aside. As if already know what Agron wants, the dog slips past and moments later, Axl follows with a long lick to Duro's side. 

“We shouldn't wake him,” Duro murmurs, dropping his shirt as Agron shuts the door. 

With the dogs leaving, Nasir's shirt has risen up over his ass, just peaking out the thinnest line of plump, tan skin. It makes Agron's mouth water, wishing nothing more than lean forward and kiss the soft flesh, part it with his tongue and taste what lays between.

“Nasir will be pissed if he wakes up to find we've been here awhile and didn't,” Agron answers, leaning over to gently kiss Duro's shoulder, “Besides, I can't wait. You got to see him last. I haven't been here since July.”

“He cried last time I was here,” Duro mutters, keeping an eye on Agron as he pushes his pants down. “Asked me if we loved each other more than we love him.”

“What did you say?” Agron turns sharply, eyebrows furrowing. “You told him that's not true, right?” 

“I ate him out for an hour,” Duro shrugs, scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck, “You know when he gets weepy like that he only wants you. I held him but-”

“So you ignored the question. You know he picks up on shit like that.”

Agron shakes his head, moving towards the foot of the bed. He doesn't touch Nasir yet, just soaks in the image of his calm, sleeping face, half sprawled on his right side. Agron hasn't seen Nasir in over six months, not in person, not touched his soft skin, or kissed that mouth. He looks so tiny all alone in their bed, eyelashes dark smudges on his cheeks. Honestly, Agron has never seen anything as beautiful as this boy. 

“Don't be mad at me,” Duro murmurs, coming to stand behind Agron, kissing the back of his neck, “We both have missed you so much.”

His hands trail down Agron's bare stomach, swirling on his hips, still kissing right where Agron's hair meets his neck. Duro loves the smell of him, the thick musk of Agron's skin and sweat, the slight taste of salt on Duro's lips every time he kisses him. The way his bare body just looms before Duro, and though they're nearly the same size, there is something so dangerously powerful about Agron's body that Duro's will never have. 

Agron glances at Duro over his shoulder, unable to resist the pout. He turns for just a moment to press a lingering kiss to Duro's mouth, nipping at his bottom lip before drawing away. They haven't been able to do that while deployed. Spartacus is fine with it, but not everyone in the party is, and though they have snuck tiny pecks on the cheek and quick gropes, they haven't really touched like this – all skin to skin – in a very long time. 

“Let's get in bed,” Agron says with a flick of this head, turning back to the still sleeping Syrian. 

Both men crawl up at the same pace, Agron in front of Nasir and Duro behind, laying down like brackets. They haven't touched him yet, though Duro's fingers do begin to slide through the ends of his hair, moving it off his pillow so Duro can rest his head there.

Leaning forward, Agron gently runs the tip of his nose up Nasir's in a caress, pulling back to watch him twitch, face scrunching. When he doesn't wake, Agron does it again, lightly pressing his lips to Nasir's forehead. It's their thing, intimate little cute greeting they do to one another when they are feeling particularly playful. Agron pretends to hate it, but the way Nasir beams at him after makes it worth it.

“Schatz,” Agron coos, keeping his eyes trained to Nasir's face though he can see out of the corner of his eye where Duro is pressing slow, dry kisses to Nasir's neck. “Wake up for me, baby.”

Duro drags his lips further down Nasir's skin and onto his shoulder, pulling his t-shirt to the side. Over Nasir's hip, the brother join fingers, completely cradling Nasir's body between them. 

Unable to resist anymore, Agron leans forward even more to press his mouth gently but firmly to Nasir's. He's so soft under Agron, from his jaw to his thighs to his lips, warm and dry against Agron's. Yes, he's been missing him bad, but it all seems to come to a point at this moment. Having Nasir against him, seeing the tiny freckles on his nose and the tan line on his hip from summer. It's odd how much the little things matter to him. Agron can feel Nasir's body beginning to waken, each a tick of consciousness, before suddenly he is pulling away from Agron, huge fawn-like eyes blinking open. Nasir looks so confused for a moment, mouth still open from the kiss, before he's gasping. 

“Agron!”

Desperate hands reach up to cup Agron's face, staring at him in disbelief before Nasir realizes there is another weight against his back. 

“Duro?” Turning his head, Nasir looks over his shoulder just to make sure. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Duro greets, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Nasir's jaw and neck. 

And instantly, Nasir is crying. Huge brown eyes filling up and bottom lip beginning to quiver as huge teardrops fall from his cheeks, rolling to get caught in his hair. 

“Schatz, baby boy,” Agron reacts on instinct, kissing all over Nasir's face, capturing his trembling bottom lip between both of his own. They kiss slow, slightly sloppy, Nasir pulling away only to gasp in a sob. It hurts Agron to see Nasir like this, upset and hurting from having them away for so long. Duro picks up on it too, curling his body even closer against Nasir's back, massaging his fingers into Nasir's long hair. 

Nasir can't get enough of them, one hand firmly wrapped around the back of Duro's neck to keep him close and the other is still holding Agron's jaw. He's missed the firm press of their bodies on his own, the thick cut of Agron's shoulders, cords of his neck as he moves, and the warm spanse of Duro's shoulders, always pressing closer and closer, feeling like both men will eventually melt into him. He finally pulls back with a weak hiccup, eyes red and still leaking. 

“Hey, don't cry okay?” Agron gently wipes Nasir's cheek with his thumb, “We're right here, Nasir.”

“I missed you so much,” Nasir whimpers, leaning up to kiss Agron again, “I thought you weren't going to be home until summer.”

“We worked it out,” Duro answers, helping lift Nasir's shirt when Agron runs his hand underneath, tracing Nasir's waist, “We both were missing you too much. Had to come home to you.”

“I was so worried,” Nasir turns to look over his shoulder, cupping Duro's jaw, “I tried not to watch the news but I was so scared-” 

“Babe, that's why we blocked CNN from you.” Duro cuts him off with a kiss, guiding Nasir over until he's on his back. 

Rolling closer, Agron trails his fingers up and under Nasir's shirt again, tracing over his stomach, pulling the fabric higher. Nasir's skin is so soft, smooth along his chest and stomach, and Agron loves the color, contrasting against his own pale fingers as he moves down to trace his pelvis. Nasir's half hard, curved up against his stomach and flushed a pretty red. Agron doesn't touch him, just slides his thumb along Nasir's hipbone. Nasir hardens even more, twitching as Duro does something with his mouth that makes Nasir moan. 

Agron pushes up on one arm to watch the two make out, noticing the way Duro's fingers are knotted in the sleeve of Nasir's t-shirt, desperate for Nasir to be even closer. They're both so hot like this, Nasir's hands up in Duro's short buzz, nipping and biting at him playfully. It's been so long since he's been able to watch them, see the way they hunger for each other, listening to Nasir's giggles turn to moans. 

Duro opens his eyes slowly, meeting Agron's gaze as he pulls back, tongue lapping at Nasir's top lip. He knows what Agron wants, can see it clearly on his face.

"Fuck," Nasir mumbles, still fisting Duro's hair. 

"Look at that face, brother," Duro has to grip Nasir's jaw and guide him back, leading him to Agron, "Isn't he just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Nasir's mouth is crimson, stained dark from the bruising kisses and open, cheeks dented from Duro's fingers. He looks dazed already, big eyes staring over at Agron. 

"So beautiful," Agron agrees, reaching out to rub his thumb against Nasir's full bottom lip. "My perfect, gorgeous boy."

"Daddy," Nasir mumbles, eyes fluttering. He looks up with this gaze, half heat and half pure begging, fingers curling around Agron's dogtags. He only uses the petname when he's really needy, when he really needs Agron to take him, pile drive him into the mattress and be reminded who loves him above and beyond everything else in this world.

It gets Agron every time, even with Duro's own dark eyes gleaming out from behind Nasir's shoulder, begging for the same thing. 

"Yeah baby?" Agron waits for it, knowing that Nasir will give in, beg if he has to. 

"Need you," Nasir whines, caught between leaning forward into Agron's chest and pushing back into Duro's lap. “Need you both so bad.”

The brothers share a look over the top of Nasir's head. Agron can see in the dark that Duro is fully hard, hand smoothing Nasir's flimsy t-shirt up his body. It puts more of him on display, the dimples above his ass, his smooth back, his little dusty nipples, and Agron really can't fucking stand it. It's been too fucking long. Guiding him up with a hand on the side of his neck, Agron makes sure Nasir is steady before pulling the shirt up and off of him, tossing it to the side. Immediately his skin breaks out in goosebumps, room cold but warming, reaching to wrap his long, tan fingers again in Agron's tags. 

“Nasir, we're right here. Not going anywhere,” Agron murmurs, feeling the tension in the little body before him, turning Nasir around so they're chest to back. Duro scoots forward too, kissing Nasir's cheek and then moving down him. 

“Wait!” Tangling his fingers in Duro's hair again, Nasir halts his movements, “You just got home, don't you want anything? I can make you something to eat.”

“Baby,” Agron growls in Nasir's ear and Nasir's cock twitches, shuddering in delight, “The only thing I want to eat is right in front of me.”

He guides Nasir down onto his hands and knees, smoothing his hands along Nasir's waist, trailing his mouth down along with his fingers. It's a slow wet drag of his lips, nipping and sucking tiny red marks along Nasir's spine. Agron has missed the way Nasir trembles under him, giving quiet little 'ahs' and 'ohs' every time Agron presses his teeth to his skin. He glances up when he bites into the top of Nasir's ass, sucking hard to create a mark.

Duro has settled against the pillows, long legs spread around Nasir's arms. He meets Agron's eyes, waiting for Agron's nod before caressing his fingers along Nasir's jaw to his hair. It's a lot longer than the last time they saw him, tips kissing the bottoms of his ribs instead of his shoulders. Duro buries his hands in it, massaging his scalp before grabbing it all in a loose fist. 

"I've been dreaming about this mouth for months," Duro murmurs, wrapping his free hand around his cock. He's leaking from the tip, and from the way he grips himself, another pearl of precome slips down, sliding along his knuckles. 

"Yeah?" Nasir asks, leaning down to kiss Duro's cock, laving his tongue over the top, "You want me to suck you? Remind you how good I am?"

“Fuck yes,” Duro's groan is half lost as he tips his head back against the pillows. He taps the tip of his cock against Nasir's bottom lip, smearing precome across it. Nasir's tongue comes out for a taste, smirking when Duro moans softly.

“Such a good boy,” Agron growls his compliment against the soft flesh of Nasir's ass, biting another bruise into it. 

It's going to be pretty painful for Nasir to sit down later, and though he'll complain, Agron is pretty sure Nasir will just use it as an excuse to sit in one of their laps for the next few days. 

Parting his cheeks, Agron trails his tongue along the crack, tasting the sweat and musk there. Even after months of being away, Agron can still remember just the way Nasir smells. He'll sometimes catch the scent on him or Duro, lingering along the collar of a t-shirt or caught in the inner corners of Agron's body. It's mix of jasmine and spearmint, and something so particularly Nasir that there is no way to explain it. 

Nasir's skin is shaved smooth, allowed Agron's tongue to slip up and down it, filling the crevice with spit. He skirts over Nasir's hole, just a tease of the tip of his tongue before moving away, feeling the frenzied way Nasir's breath is speeding up. 

“Please,” Nasir whines, pressing quick, hazard kisses to the side of Duro's cock. 

"Take him into your mouth," Agron instructs, knowing Nasir needs it. Always needs something to suck on. 

Nasir listens instantly, curling his lips over his teeth and sliding the tip of Duro's cock into his mouth. Dragging his tongue back and forth quickly over the tip, Nasir lets the precome fill his mouth before pulling back and dribbling back to the skin, using his hand to slick up Duro's cock. He doesn't waste time, slurping loudly when he lowers further down, bobbing his head quickly.

"Jesus fuck, babe," Duro groans above him, keeping his fist tightly in Nasir's hair. 

Agron slips his tongue along Nasir's balls, swirling it around against his perineum. It pulls a high pitched whine from Nasir, tilting his hips back even further. Reaching between his thighs, Agron grips Nasir's cock in a loose fist as he slips his tongue finally into Nasir's body, flicking it over and over again. 

Nasir gags on Duro's cock when he suddenly drops to his elbows, shifting his knees wider. He recovers quickly, pulling back just far enough to couch a little and then slipping back down. It flexes his throat when he moans, vibrating all the way through him, Nasir pushing back needy onto Agron's tongue. It's been so long since he's had anything in him except for his fingers. It's liquid heat pooling through his spine, twisting in his hips. 

"Fucking hell," Agron hisses, pulling back to spread Nasir's cheeks wider. 

His hole gapes for it, flexing for more, and Agron smears his thumb along it, pressing firmly but not enough to slip inside. It's still a marvel, after two years of dating and fucking both brothers, that Nasir is still tight as the first day they had him. Agron can't figure out how he does it, but he always needs to be stretched, always needs to be spread wide to fit Duro and Agron inside of him. 

Duro's heels slip along the sheets as he tries to keep from thrusting, Nasir's nails digging into his stomach. He's back to bobbing his head, moaning every time he pulls back, letting Duro's cock reach the back of his throat before pulling away, teasing him. If Duro were Agron, he would just grip Nasir by the hair and fuck his face. Duro can't though, so held captive and in delirium between wanting to use Nasir to get off and wanting to please Agron. 

Running his jaw over the sensitive skin, Agron presses his lips to Nasir's hole and sucks, flicking his tongue along it every few minutes. It pulls a terrific, high pitched wail from Nasir who once again gags on Duro, trying to take more cock down his throat but push back on Agron's tongue. He's already sweating, slicking his thighs and hips, aiding Agron when he strokes his cock, twisting around the head. 

Agron moves up after a moment, spitting in his palm and slicking up his cock. He knows it's too soon to do what he really wants, but it's a tease. Nestling himself between Nasir's ass, Agron betweens to thrust his cock along it, letting the tip catch on his hole. It's fucking amazing the way Nasir's ass grips down on him, tan skin enveloping Agron's long cock, squeezing around the girth, trying to suck him in closer. 

Leaning over Nasir, Agron grips the side of Duro's neck and pulls him into a sitting position, kissing him roughly. Duro loves eating Nasir out, a shared pleasure by both brothers, and Agron makes sure to share it with him, lapping at Duro's soft lips, tracing his teeth with the tip of his tongue. 

"Agron," Duro gasps, falling back after a moment, wiping at the spit now on his chin. The kiss was sloppy but it turns Duro on more when Agron loses some of his control, when he takes over, commands Duro and Nasir on what he wants them to do to him and to each other. 

"Wait your turn," Agron growls, slipping back down Nasir's body to press his tongue back inside. Nasir is beginning to relax, walls loosening around the intrusion, and every time Agron pushes deeper, Nasir spreads his legs wider, barely hovering above the bed. 

Pulling back, Nasir works his fist over Duro's cock, turning to catch Agron's gaze over his shoulder. They stare at each for a few minutes, Nasir's bottom lip trembling as he arches his back, just being able to see Agron's eyes and bridge of his nose over his own ass. They've been able to do this for forever, silently communicate, though honestly, Agron always knows what Nasir needs, what he's going to ask for.

"Duro," Agron commands, voice deep and slightly muffled by Nasir's skin, "Hand me the lube."

"What?" Turning dazed, Duro looks around Nasir's body to see his brother. He's leaking all over Nasir's hand, so fucking close already. 

"Lube," Agron repeats, but then stops, a slow smirk taking over his face, "You going to come?"

Duro whimpers and Nasir's head snaps back, fist suddenly speeding up it's twisted pace. He laves his tongue back over the tip, tracing the tiny barbel directly under the crown. Duro had gotten it on a whim, and yet every time Nasir presses his tongue to it, Duro swears he is on fire. 

Kissing the side of Nasir's head, Agron leans over his shoulder, spitting down onto Duro's cock. It slicks him up even more for Nasir's hand, Nasir coming down to flick his tongue into the slit, sucking on the precome slowly dribbling. Agron doesn't shift his gaze away either, knowing how much it turns Duro on to put on a show for him. His brother is so flusehd, from the tips of Duro's cheeks all the way to his neck and chest, a crimson with sweat slicking his dreadlocks back from his face. 

"Make him come baby," Agron growls into Nasir's ear, loud enough Duro can hear the command, "I know you can. Know you've been thinking about being covered in us."

Turning to press a sweet kiss to Agron's cheek, Nasir goes back down, taking Duro's cock into his throat. This time he stays though, sucking hard on him, swallowing around the girth. Duro isn't as big or as thick as Agron, Nasir is pretty sure that Agron has the best cock in the world, but he's still above average and it hurts in the best way, thick and heavy on his tongue. 

Duro can't resist. Curling his fingers in the headboard, he hips thrust up, knocking Nasir nearly off of him if it wasn't for Agron behind. Come spurts up Nasir's chest, along his neck and onto his cheek, staining him white. Nasir doesn't flinch away from it though, opening his mouth to catch the last drop on his tongue. 

“Perfect,” Agron praises, guiding Nasir up onto his knees so Agron can lick the come from his cheek. “Both of you are so perfect.”

Nasir turns to let Agron clean up more of his face, whimpering until Agron tilts his jaw up, connecting their mouths. They share the taste between them in a filthy kiss, tongues battling between until Nasir submits, falling back to lean heavily on Agron's chest, letting him fucking his tongue deep into Nasir's mouth. He loves this feeling, having Duro against his front and Agron on his back, sandwiched between two powerful chests, four sets of thick arms that smother him but also hold him grounded. 

“Missed you so much,” Nasir murmurs, lazily rolling his body back against Agron as Duro comes to kneel before him, pressing tightly to his front. He lets Agron nestle his cock back against his ass, slipping between in a slow, hot drag. 

“We missed you too,” Duro replies, voice hoarse from his orgasm but still letting Nasir grind against him, “Talked about you all the time. Kept listing all of what we wanted to do to you when we got home.”

“Burying ourselves in your ass,” Agron agrees, nibbling on Nasir's earlobe, “Tasting you and fucking you. Could barely stop thinking about it.”

“Wanted you all the time,” Duro adds, kissing Nasir's jaw, working his teeth against the bone for a minute, “You have no idea how many times I jerked off thinking about you.”

“But,” Nasir stutters his hips a little, a sad little pout taking over his face, “You were together.”

“Yeah but we weren't,” Agron shakes his head, knowing already where Nasir's train of thought is taking him and wants to rectify it. Duro seems to agree, leaning back to reach for the bedside table. 

“I wouldn't have been mad,” Nasir mumbles, hooking one hand around the back of Agron's hand to steady him, looking up at Duro with half lidded eyes. “I would have understood.”

“Wouldn't be the same,” Duro shakes his head, cupping Nasir's jaw and passing the lube back to Agron. 

“We need you here. Need to feel you and see you and taste you,” Agron agrees, uncapping the bottle, “Want to hear you cry out for me, beg to be fucked. See that perfect ass and the way it grips it like you were made for me – for us.”

“I thought - _Oh fuck!_ ” Nasir suddenly cuts himself off as Agron slips a lubed finger into him. 

Agron's hands are amazing, the type that kill a man but also caress Nasir's hair in the early waking morning light. Nasir loses track of himself as Agron thrusts it in slowly, twisting his wrist between them, easing him open. It takes a moment before Agron can add the second one, keeping his pace slow and deep, spreading his fingers as he pulls them out. It's going to take a lot of stretching to get Nasir to the point that Agron wants him at but it's worth the wait to see Nasir fall apart like this. 

Duro caresses his hands along Nasir's jaw and neck, kissing his forehead and cheeks, giving him small comforts as Agron adds in his third finger. He loves his brother, has since birth, but his love for Nasir came as a surprise to Duro. He would do anything for this boy, protect him and cherish him and make him laugh over teasing Agron and tickling his sides when they curl up on the couch. Duro loves him as much as he loves Agron, an extension of himself.

“Ride my fingers baby boy,” Agron instructs Nasir, leaning over his shoulder to gently kiss Duro's mouth. It's a reassuring peck, letting Duro know that Agron is still here, can sense every need and demand that both men might make. Duro has this far off look on his face, the type Duro gets when he's thinking too hard about something. 

Nasir does as he's told, bouncing between the two, pushing his ass back on the thick girth of Agron's fingers, rotating his hips. He smothers his moans in a bite to Duro's shoulder, reaching between them to tease his fingers along Duro's now hardening length. He needs both of them, wants to be spread wide open by both of their cocks. 

Gripping Duro's wrist, Agron pulls his brother's hand from Nasir's hair, along his side and then between the man's legs, guiding Duro's fingers up against his own. He waits until Nasir takes a deep, shuddering breath, before easing four of his own and two of Duro's fingers into the hot, slippery channel, adding more lube to the mix to ease the way. 

Throwing his head back against Agron's shoulder, Nasir lets out a high pitched wail, nails digging into the tendons on the back of Agron's neck. He's so full already and yet he knows more is to come, more heat and thick skin opening him up wider and wider. Nasir can feel tears prickling at his eyes, already it's too much and they've barely begun. 

Pumping their fingers in unison, the brothers twist together and spread, easing Nasir wider and wider. Agron finds his prostate first, circling it with the pad of middle finger before pressing down roughly. Nasir cries out, gripping onto both of them, trying to wiggle away from the sudden, unexpected pleasure the bursts along his groin, making him thrust forward and drag his cock along the crevice of Duro's hip. He writhes on their fingers, legs shaking around Duro's thighs. 

“Oh! Oh fuck!” Nasir whimpers, gasping as they spread their fingers wider inside him, Agron continually rubbing at his prostate. “I'm gonna- I can't-”

“Hush little one,” Agron murmurs, slowly and carefully pulling their fingers out after a moment only to push them back in roughly.

Duro watches his brother with dark eyes, hand sliding down Nasir's chest to thumb at his nipple. He can feel the sticky wetness of Nasir's precome sliding along his stomach, getting lost in the nestle of curls at the base of his cock. Nasir is so smooth next to the two of them, tan skin glinting in the dark room, sweat catching on the street light pouring in through the window. 

“You know what I missed most about you?” Agron growls into Nasir's ear, reaching his hand along Nasir's hip to wrap around his cock. “I missed that noise you make right before you come. Where I know you want to scream for me and you suck in all that air because you're so fucking close.”

“Agron,” Nasir moans loudly, turning to press his forehead against Agron's neck. 

“You want to scream for me, baby?” Agron twists his fist, glancing up for just a moment to see Duro staring at him with a gaping mouth, “Show me how much you missed me, Nasir. Show me how much you wanted this.”

Nasir does scream, but it breaks out at the end into a sob as his cock twitches, spreading come up his stomach, along his hips, over Duro's skin and Agron's hand. His seed stick to them, and Agron raises his covered hand to hover between the three of them, each helping to clean the liquid from his fingers. 

Easing him out from between them, Agron and Duro help to lay Nasir down among the pillows, letting him bask in the afterglow. They don't stray far, Agron laying down on top of Duro, pinning his hands back against the mattress and kissing his brother hard. They share sloppy kisses, Agron over powering Duro's tongue, keeping him flat on the bed. Duro rubs up against him, feeling Agron's thick cock flushed and throbbing against his thigh, wishing he could just spread his legs and have Agron within him already.

“Fuck Agron,” Duro hisses, trying to break at least one hand away to drag down Agron's huge back, “Such a beast.”

“Yeah?” Agron's cocky grin leers down at Duro, beginning to grind his cock down harder, “Want me to ravage you? See that cunt spread around my cock?”

“So much,” Duro nods, helpless under his brother. 

It always leaves him awestruck how big and dominating Agron is in bed. He's always been the older brother, the leader, the one Duro looks up to for everything. Yet when he's in bed, Agron is a totally different entity. He's so in-tune to everything around him, meeting each and every one of Duro and Nasir's needs, so naturally making them both willing and eagerly submissive. 

“Daddy,” Nasir murmurs, crawling towards them, body still shaking in the aftermath.

“What baby?” Agron releases one of Duro's wrists to reach out and stroke Nasir's hair, pushing it back from his cheek. 

“I want-” Nasir starts and then blushes, glancing down at Duro, “I want you.”

“I'm right here,” Agron replies, pulling Nasir closer with one arm, pressing the smaller man along Agron's side. 

“I want both of you.” Nasir explains, gasping when Agron grabs his ass, middle finger slipping between his cheeks to his slick hole. 

“You want both of us in you?” Agron asks, raising an eyebrow down at Nasir. He nods quickly, dropping his head to press his face against Agron's shoulder. 

Turning his gaze back to Duro, Agron keeps his expression, questioning his brother. They've only done this twice, and only after Nasir has begged for it or something dramatic happened and they all needed to be closer than before. Agron always hesitates due to Nasir being so sore after and the dangers involved with having two large cocks inside of his fairly small body. 

Reaching for the lube, Duro unpops the top and drizzles some along his cock, beginning to stroke it into full hardness. The most important part of this is making sure the first drag is slick, almost too slick, so the rest will be easier on all three of them. He tries to concentrate on just getting hard, but it's distracting with the way Agron's powerful torso gleams in the light, Nasir a shining line of tan skin and hair next to him. 

Letting Duro work, Agron picks Nasir up and situates him on top of Duro's lap, facing away from him again. He's so light in Agron's arm, barely there as Agron picks him up with one arm, easily swinging him over in front. This way Agron can control the thrusts the most and feel every shake and writhe of Nasir's body against him. 

He slicks up his own cock, noticing that Duro is not yet fully hard, before slipping just the tip up against Nasir's hole. He lingers there, letting Duro kiss Nasir before guiding his face back to Agron's. Nasir's eyelashes are wet, mouth bruised and puffy from the shared biting kisses between the three of them. He looks wrecked and yet stares up at Agron with full trust, eyes hazy but present. Agron distracts him efficiently, nipping at Nasir's bruised bottom lip, holding his hips steady as he breaches him, slipping in just until the crown disappears. 

Nasir melts, fucking deflates against Agron's thick chest as he pushes further in. It's the perfect slide of heat spreading Nasir open, filling him up and up and he swears he can feel Agron's cock in the back of his throat. Nasir remembers to push back and down, trying to relax, but it feels like he's being cored, so fucking full and though it hurts, the pleasure outweighs everything else. 

“That's it,” Agron murmurs, trailing biting kisses down Nasir's neck, “Relax for me baby boy.”

Reaching back, Nasir tangles his fingers in Agron's dog tags again, using it as an anchor when Agron finally bottoms out. He doesn't linger long, bracing one hand across Nasir's chest to keep him up right, Agron begins to move – slow and deep at first, pulling all the way out to the tip before slamming back in to the base.

It rocks Nasir forward, suspended above Duro's body, dripping sweat down onto his stomach. Duro keeps jerking his cock, convinced he could get off just by watching the easy way that Agron manhandles Nasirs so small next to the both of them, stocky – sure, but his biceps and his waist are barely half the size of the two brothers'.

“Harder,” Nasir hisses, mouth falling open in the next moment as Agron thrusts turn savage, nearly knocking Nasir up from his knees. 

“Duro,” Agron snarls, gripping Nasir's hair in one fist and yanking his head back, kissing him hard, “Now.”

Duro doesn't need to be told twice. Sitting up, he pulls Nasir forward onto him, keeping him leaning forward as Agron reaches between them. He pulls out to the tip again, lining Duro's cock up with his own before slowly, excruciatingly slow, pulls Nasir back and down, letting the two cocks stretch and stretch and Nasir is wailing again, vicious bites to Duro's shoulder that he's sure will split the skin. 

And then it's bliss. Nasir sits still, silent with a wide open mouth, eyes squeeze shut tightly. He can barely breathe, so sure that the cocks inside of him are nestled by his lungs, squeezing and squeezing down on the skin. Twin hands caress his hair, his face, his neck and Agron and Duro trail kisses along his shoulders. There is no sense in rushing this part, letting Nasir relax into it. 

After a few minutes, he wiggles on top of them, rolling his hips experimentally. Agron's cock is longer, thicker, but Duro is no small man. He stretches with his girth, and Nasir is almost doing the splits as he spreads his legs wider, beginning to bounce slowly. 

“Let me,” Agron murmurs into Nasir's hair, knowing that this pace won't last if they let Nasir have his way. He's always too frenzied, wants it hard and fast and now. 

Duro holds his shoulders while Agron grips his hips, suspending Nasir between them as they thrust in unison. They have to keep pace or it'll be over too soon, and Agron lets one hand slip from Nasir to grip the back of Duro's neck, keeping his attention on Agron's face. They go slow at first, trying it out, before Agron swings his hips up harder and Duro follows suit. 

It's a staggered dance after, Duro half a second behind Agron so Nasir is constantly full, constantly on the brink. His cock is forgotten between his and Duro's stomachs, hands curling in two sets of dog tags, letting the other men hold him up, support his dead weight. He wants them to use him, do what they need to do to get off and Nasir will always find pleasure when he's between these two men. 

Speeding up, Agron bites into Nasir's neck, eyes glowing up at Duro. It leaves a large, dark bruise in it's wake that Agron laves his tongue over, soothing the skin. He plans to mark both of them up, but right now, his first concern is getting everyone off. 

Frenzied thrusts and Duro leans over Nasir to kiss Agron's jaw, biting at the skin playfully. They're so slick, all three of them so covered in sweat and cum. Nasir will complain about being sticky later but right now, he can only focus on the two cocks inside of him, spearing him straight through. Agron's is rubbing relentlessly against his prostate, never slowing as a hand – could be Duro's – reaches down to tug and pull on his balls. 

“Please,” Nasir half hisses and half gasps, tears from pleasure falling down his face, getting caught in his now sweat stringy hair. 

“Come whenever you want,” Agron soothes, twisting one of Nasir's now puffy nipples, “We've got you.”

“Come on babe,” Duro encourages, pulling Nasir's face down to kiss him gently. 

It's all the permission that Nasir needs, tugging hard on the dog tags in his hands. His whole body tenses in a tight vice, squeezing as hard as he can down on the two cocks within him. His own spurts up his stomach again, catching Duro's cheek and his own throat. A large hand slips around him, rubbing it into his skin and Agron gives a half growl and a half laugh, crazed with the feeling of Nasir's whole body coiling tight. 

Duro can't handle it. Caught between Nasir's spasming walls and Agron's throbbing cock, he grips Nasir's sides hard enough to mark as he thrusts up once more, orgasm hitting him full force. Sparks fly behind his eyelids, an inferno filling his guts and he knows he's shouting but he can't stop, body thrusting insistently, not realizing that both men above him have stopped moving, letting him have this moment. 

He collapses down against the pillows only to feel Nasir lifted off of him and tossed easily onto his back. Agron is right there though, spreading Nasir's legs wide open again, slipping back inside. Duro's come and the mix of lube make Nasir's hole so wet, so pliable under the pounding Agron is doing on him. 

“Baby boy,” Agron growls, holding Nasir's jaw firmly, licking along his bottom lip, “Fuck if you aren't just the most perfect little cumslut. Look at the way that cunt grips me even after having two cocks in you.”

Nasir whines, the dirty talk sending shivers to his already pleasure-numbed mind, sticky fingers finding Agron's hips, slipping back to hold his ass, pulling him closer. He doesn't even know how he has the strength to do it, just acting on pure animal instinct now. 

“I'm going to fucking breed you,” Agron snarls, hand pressing to Nasir's throat. It's not meant to choke but act as a vice, keeping Nasir flat on the bed. 

“Daddy!” Nasir wails when Agron slams in all the way, deeper than before, the deepest he's ever been, Nasir feels like he's choking on it. 

His orgasm pulls the loudest growl from Agron's throat he's ever given, hips grinding so hard it nearly rocks the bed with it. Agron's cock just never stops, spurting and coating Nasir's already messy walls, leaking out of him, down onto the sheets. Agron stays still, swinging his hips in tiny circles to ride it out and Nasir can't do anything but lay there, let him take what he wants. It's a never ending fury, Agron leaving bites down Nasir's torso, nearly drawing blood in a bite to the side of a nipple, sucking hard on the skin. 

“Fuck,” Duro mutters next to them, lazily rubbing his hand down Agron's thigh, “God damn, Agron.”

Finally, fucking finally, Agron's cock gives one last twitch, a barely there nudge, and he has to pull out. He's too exhausted to do much else, slowly slipping from Nasir's body and falling to the side. He doesn't ignore it though, the seed slipping down Nasir's bruised thighs, slipping his thumb along it to push it back inside him. 

Nasir is whimpering, breathy little sobs from being over stimulated and too much pleasure. Both brothers draw as close as possible to him, smothering him in kisses and gentle caresses – giving never ending praises, sliding their hands through his sticky stomach, feeding it to each other and to him through fingertips. 

“So good baby boy,” Agron murmurs, kissing Nasir's temple, “So perfect for me.”

“It's okay,” Duro adds on, gently brushing the tears from Nasir's cheeks, “We're right here. You're okay, safe with us. I promise. We promise.”

Agron keeps rubbing Nasir's stomach, turning to press a lingering press to Duro's jaw. He's still covered in sweat, fingers trembling when they brush across their skin. They share panted breath over Nasir's chest, lapping at him and at each other. It's so hard for them to come down when their bodies are still thrumming. 

“Agron,” Duro pouts, pulling back to cast puppy eyes towards his brother.

“What?” Agron asks fondly, rubbing a hand into Duro's hair. 

“You always spoil him,” Duro whines, nuzzling against his wrist, “I want you too. Need you inside of me.”

Agron lets out a small laugh, leaning forward to playfully bite on Duro's bottom lip, “You want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes,” Duro nods, trailing kisses down Agron's neck, sticky fingers heading towards Agron's cock. 

He doesn't want to be needy like this, wants to be strong and sure like Agron, but at the same time – he wants to relax and let Agron take control. Duro wants to roll over, let Agron fuck him, take control. He doesn't understand how Nasir is so eager for it, willing to submit without even a second glance

“Give me five minutes,” Agron smirks, stretching out on his back, “I'm not a machine.”

“I want it now,” Duro groans, lowering down to suckle at Agron's half hard cock. It takes him forever to get fully soft after they've fucked like this. 

“Duro,” Agron hisses, but doesn't make a move to stop him. If anything, he curls his hand in Duro's hair tighter, rolling his head to the side to pant against Nasir's cheek. 

Duro laps harder, cleaning off Agron's cock before sucking it down. He climbs over Nasir to get to Agron, spreading his thighs and settling between. Duro wants more, wants to choke on Agron's huge cock until he can't breathe anything but Agron's musk, taste his skin before he sinks further into Duro than he ever has been. He wants Agron to hold him down, fuck him like he fucks Nasir – hard and fast and without abandon. Duro slides his tongue further back along Agron's balls, licking him clean of the taste of Nasir's ass, moaning around it.

“Fuuuck,” Agron groans, gripping the headboard above himself with one hand, Duro's hair in the other. 

He can see out of the corner of his eye as Nasir rolls closer, kissing down Duro's side, moving behind him. He makes his movements slow, testing to make sure that Duro wants him to get involved before Nasir trails biting kisses down his spine, spreading his ass open. The first press of his tongue inside Duro causes him to moan, vibrations traveling straight through him to Agron's now leaking cock. 

Nasir doesn't slow down, tongue pressing deeper inside of Duro's ass, flicking against his walls and urging them wider. He somehow finds the lube among the sheets, squirting some onto Duro's lower back to watch it slide along the tan skin, seeping into the crack of his ass and over the hole. Guiding it, Nasir slips his first finger into Duro's hole, crooking it to try and find his prostate. 

Arching up, Agron slowly thrusts into Duro's mouth, guiding his head in slow but deep thrusts. He know Duro can't handle it as hard as Nasir can, likes sucking cock but doesn't have the skill to open his throat or trust that Agron won't hurt him too much – not beyond what he can handle. 

Duro's whole body is thrumming with pleasure, ass thrusting back on Nasir's fingers and tongue, scurrying forward to take more of Agron's cock into his mouth. It's so perfect, to be spit roasted between the two men, giving and getting pleasure. He wishes sometimes that he was small, easy to manage like Nasir. Agron could pull him into his lap, kiss Duro's cheeks and hair, caress him like the small, easy picked up boy that Nasir is. 

Yet all of it seems to melt away when he's caught between the two of them – loved and adored and wanted. 

“Nasir,” Agron groans, glancing over Duro's back. Nasir instantly falls away, nodding to let Agron know Duro is stretched. 

Gripping his little brother's waist, Agron rolls them over, hovering above him on his knees. He kisses Duro firmly, coaxing his mouth open with a probing tongue, lifting Duro's legs up and out. He's so pliable right now, already an orgasm in and feeling more calm, ready to have Agron do what he wants to him. Feeling between his legs, Agron's smirk turns to a sharp growl, pressing his fingers firmly inside of Duro's now loosened hole. 

Agron doesn't ask if Duro is ready, watching his blissed out face as Duro struggles to keep his eyes open and on Agron. He looks so pleasured already. Agron just slips his cock into him, pressing deeper and deeper. Rolling his hips with extreme control, Agron grips the back of Duro's thighs, spreading him wider to accommodate Agron's bulk. It's been torture these last few months, having Duro so close but being unable to touch, to taste him.

Duro lets out a loud moan, hooking his ankles together over Agron's lower back, pulling him down and closer, wanting and needing more. It feels like Agron's cock goes on forever inside of him, comforted by the quick and wet kisses Nasir leaves along his chest and neck, soothing hand rubbing at his nipples. Agron is so steady above him and Duro's head swims, feeling so fucking incredible after all this time of wanting and waiting. Digging his fingertips into Agron's ass, Duro uses his grip to try and pull Agron in to the hilt, hissing as he's spread wide. Agron takes his time though and with a steady thrust slides in. 

“You look so good on his cock,” Nasir murmurs into Duro's ear, “Doesn't it feel so good to let him take over?”

“Yeah,” Duro hisses, feeling Agron flexing his hips against Duro's ass, pulling out half an inch to push back in. 

“Relax babe,” Nasir goads, curling his body along the side of Duro's, fingers drawing dizzying shapes on his chest, “Let him fuck you. Let him control how hard and how fast he wants it. Make it so much better for you. Submit.”

Duro tries to focus on Nasir's words, tries to do as he's told, but it's so hard when electric green eyes gleam down at him and Nasir's teeth tease along his jaw. Duro doesn't even know anymore who is who or where they separate, just needs them both so much closer. 

Nasir watches with half lidded eyes as Agron starts thrusting, body shaking the bed into the wall. He's covered in sweat and come, sticky and shining in the outside light coming in through the window. He wants to watch but at the same time, Nasir wants to be part of this too. 

Sliding across Duro, Nasir perches on his chest, facing Agron. He kisses the bigger man, helping to lift Duro's knees up before trailing his mouth down Agron's chest to his stomach, to lower. Licking along Agron's hip, Nasir pulls Duro's cock out of the way to press his tongue behind, tasting Agron's flesh as it parts Duro open. They're both fucking sweltering, so hot and slick with come and lube and sweat. Nasir can taste them both, wiggling his tongue until he can fit the tip in next to Agron's cock, feeling Duro's walls spasm around him. 

Duro cries out when he feels it, spread wider around the hard rod of Agron's cock and the thick, wet slide of Nasir's tongue. Fuck if it isn't heaven on fucking earth. He automatically reaches up for Nasir, wanting to keep him there but also needing to give him some sort of pleasure too. Nasir is so good at giving to both of them. He spreads Nasir's ass open, watches as a glob of come – both Agron's and Duro's – slides down the inside of his thigh, leaning up to lap it up on his tongue. 

“Fucking perfect,” Agron groans, fisting Nasir's hair with one hand to keep him down there while he stares at Duro over the expanse of Nasir's back, “Both of you. Can't get enough. Always want to be buried in one of you, making you both scream.”

“Agron,” Duro moans when his brother's cock brushes his prostate, vibrating his voice against Nasir's hole. The feeling of it makes Nasir answer in his own moan, lips sucking on Duro's balls. 

“What babe? What do you need?” Agron asks, not because he needs to know but because he wants to hear Duro say it. 

“Harder,” Duro whines, heels digging into Agron's back, “Fuck me harder.”

Duro grips Nasir's thighs, yanking him back until he can reach, slicking his tongue up Nasir's balls, across his taint, and into his ass, curling his tongue to begin eating the come from him. He doesn't let go either when Nasir cries out, falling forward to take Duro's cock into his mouth, elbows giving out so he's laying flat. 

“You going to make him come first?” Agron asks, fucking Duro a little rougher, hooking his legs up over Agron's shoulders.

Duro doesn't answer, whimpering when Nasir's lips close tightly around the base of his cock, sucking until his cheeks hallow. He swirls his tongue expertly along Duro's skin, remembering every sensitive part and vein, making sure to lightly drag his teeth just the way Duro likes. Nasir has to pull away for a moment though, moving further down to taste Agron again, wants both of them in his mouth. Duro's cock leaks precome, sliding down until it reaches Nasir's cheek and it's so wet down there, full of spit and come and lube. Nasir's face is practically covered in, fingers working on Duro's cock where his tongue can't reach. 

Speeding up his thrusts, Agron can feel the pleasure coiling in the base of his spine, wanting to come out. He has to hold it back though, entranced by the slide of Duro's tongue into Nasir's body and Nasir's along Agron's skin. He didn't expect it to all come to this when they got home, but he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. No, Agron expects over the next week or so, there is going to be very little clothing worn in this house. 

“Duro,” Nasir whines, thrusting back on Duro's thick tongue, feeling his raw hole clench and unclench, wanting him deeper but also wanting to push him away. 

He nuzzles his cheek along Duro's balls, smearing the white further up his cheek to his temple. He doesn't know why but he wants to covered in both of them, filled and splattered with their seed. Nasir suckles on Agron's balls, before releasing one to grab Duro's between his lips. It's a dizzying feeling, the weight and the heat, Agron's pubes tickling the end of Nasir's nose while Duro's cock drags along his throat. 

“Come on Duro,” Agron growls, hips slapping hard into Duro's ass, headboard slamming into the wall in a repeated pattern, “Who's gonna come for me first?”

Duro speeds up the rate of his tongue inside of Nasir, slipping a few fingers in for good measure. Nasir is loose, open since being fucked by two cocks, and his walls quiver when Duro presses the tip of his middle finger to his prostate. Holding down, Duro rubs it in circles, never giving the nerve endings a moment to relax, always pushing and pushing. 

Nasir has to pull away from both of the, resting his head on Duro's thigh as his orgasm comes closer and closer, giving high pitched whines and cries. It's too much. He's come too much and Duro is so good, fucking brutalizing Nasir's hole, making him take the pleasure and the pain. 

“Come on,” Duro growls, barely being able to keep his mouth functioning around his own smothered moans, “You're so fucking open from us. I know you want more, always want to be filled and fucked, perfect little bitch for us.”

“Duro,” Agron hisses, loving when his brother gets past the point of staying quiet and loses himself. 

“Isn't he though?” Duro asks, smacking Nasir's ass with one hand while he pushes in his fourth finger, “Such a slut for it.”

“Fuck! Oh god. Daddy,” Nasir's fingers scramble up Agron's chest as he rises up, rutting back on Duro's fingers, nails digging into Agron's large pec, “I want to come. Please.”

Gripping Nasir's jaw in one hand, Agron pulls him forward enough that he can bite into Nasir's bottom lip, sucking on the already bruised flesh. It's the pleasure from Duro and the pain from Agron that finally tips Nasir over the edge again, opening his mouth and letting out a wail, body shaking so hard on top of them that he nearly falls. 

The come lands on Duro's stomach, coats him all the way down, but before he can really comprehend, Agron is gently but firmly pushing Nasir off of him and folding Duro in half. His fingers dig into Duro's sides, holding him up from the bed until only his shoulder blades rest there. 

It's a fury of movement, Agron slamming the bed hard enough into the wall that the paint chips, ignoring Nasir's quiet whimpers as he thrusts into Duro. He's not as easily manageable as Nasir, long limbs and thicker cut, but Agron doesn't care. He wants to get off, wants Duro to be bone deep with pleasure-numbed ecstasy. 

Duro's eyes roll back in his head, body fucking throbbing at every inch from pain and pleasure. He loves it when Agron is like this, takes what he wants, allows Duro to relax. He can't catch a breath though as all of Agron's weight slams into him, shoving him up the bed and into the headboard. He can't even get a hand around his cock before it's coming, like a traveling hot wire up his back, over his hips, coiling and snarling in his groin before bliss. 

He comes with a shout, fingers tugging Agron's hair tight enough that it yanks Agron's head back, exposing his throat. He can't even tell what is Nasir's seed or his own anymore, drenched in it, feeling his thighs quake and fingers tremble from how gut wrenching, spine melting this orgasm is. 

Agron snarls, reaching to grip Duro's wrists and pin them back to the bed. He keeps going, pounding into Duro at a dizzying rate. He's so fucking close. Needs to come so bad. Doesn't even notice when Nasir moves behind him, tongue trailing along Agron's ass, tip just lightly brushing – a tease really – against Agron's hole. 

Nasir does it again, trailing his tongue from his balls over his taint to his opening. Agron isn't a bottom, never has been and never will be, but sometimes – on very, very special occasions – Nasir is allowed to eat Agron out. Considering that he hasn't seen his boyfriend in six moths, Nasir considers this to be a very special occasion. That's why he doesn't waste the opportunity, wiggling his tongue in deeper, tasting Agron's walls, breathing in his thick musk.

Unable to resist anymore, Agron lets go of Duro's wrist to hold his jaw instead, giving him one last rough kiss before his orgasm is ripped straight through him. Agron doesn't even realize he's growling, body reacting how it wants, jack hammering into Duro's hole and back on Nasir's tongue. He just keeps coming, body spasming inside of Duro's warm channel, filling him over and over, leaking down across his ass when Agron is eventually forced to pull back, come spurting out to hit Duro's thigh. 

Finally, after what feels like centuries, Agron is depleted and he rolls off of both men, sprawling on his back. Both Duro and Nasir are drenched in come, sticky and sweaty, but neither seem to mind as they rearrange themselves on the bed, sharing quick little kisses that turn into deeper ones when they both taste each other on the other's mouth. 

They stay curled around one another, sticky and covered in come and sweat. Nasir ends up nestled between Agron and Duro's chest, feeling Agron spooning up against his back while Duro lays facing him. He's never felt safer covered in both of them, so warm that he doesn't even bother reaching for the blankets. Just lets the cool press of their dog tags to his body remind him that they are really here – lulling him to sleep. 

When he wakes a few hours later, it's to Agron crouched above him, gently wiping down his stomach and thighs with a warm wash cloth. He seems to have already done Duro as the other man is sprawled on his back, calf touching Nasir's but nothing else. 

“Agron?” Nasir mumbles, forcing his eyes open in the dim light. 

“Shhh,” Agron soothes, spreading Nasir's thighs a little wider to rub the soft cloth against his hole, “Go back to sleep baby.”

“Did I dream all this? Are you both still in Iraq and I'm here?” Nasir asks quietly, still not quiet believing that the two men are here. 

“No sweetheart.” Sensing Nasir's confusion, Agron slips up the bed again, kissing him gently, “We're here. Not going to leave you again if we can help it.”

“Promise?” Nasir whispers, curling to the side with his head on Agron's chest. 

“I promise.” Agron nods, tangling a hand in Nasir's hair, cupping the back of his head. 

They lay there in silence for a few minutes before Duro suddenly rolls over, spooning close up against Nasir's back. He seems to sense that he's being left out as he cracks one eye open. 

“Merry Christmas, babes,” Duro murmurs, awake enough to talk before falling back to snoring. 

“Merry Christmas.” Agron answers, kissing both of the now sleeping men's foreheads before settling back against the pillows himself. He can't think of anything he could possibly want for the holiday that isn't in bed with him right now.


End file.
